The present invention relates to an adjustable shelving assembly, and more particularly to an assembly that may include horizontally and/or angularly mounted shelving without the need for dismantling the overall assembly when additional shelving is desired.
Prior to the present invention numerous adjustable shelving systems have been proposed. In many of these systems adjustment of the shelving by adding or removing individual shelves thereof required total dismantling and reconstruction of the shelving. This disadvantage is the result of unitary comer collars on the shelving. A relatively simple and economical procedure has long been sought for the removal and/or addition of shelving without the need for total dismantling the shelving assembly.